Scared?
by mangoflowers
Summary: This is a small section of the amazing Jeaniene Frost's Fourth Night Huntress Series book.It focuses on when Mencheres finds Cat married to Gregor except she wasn't married and Bones's with Mencheres. Enjoy! It's my first so reviews? Please/
1. Chapter 1

_**I would like to say that Jeaniene Frost is an amazing person and I only borrowed a few characters. I would also like to point out that the narrator is not Jeaniene's Cat. This is also my very first fanfiction so please I want reviews.**_

I stood watching the man facing me cut his palm. When he finished, he grabbed my wrist with his bleeding hand. "By my blood, you are my wife. Now do as I did," he commanded.

I surveyed my bloodied wrist and then my palm. This is going to hurt so I might as well back out.

He handed me the knife still red from his blood and I just about bailed on the idea. "You know this is the best way. It's the only way _he_ won't be able to turn you into a whore. The _only_ way I can protect you," he reminded me.

Well now what was I suppose to do? I don't want to be some man-whore vampire's whore. Okay that sounded weird.

… If I don't do this, my mom would be vulnerable. And my grandparents will be harmed. No. I can't do that to them especially my mom. No. Okay, stay calm. Maybe there's another way. "Gregor, do I have to cut my palm? Can't I just prick one of my fingers?"

"No, now here," he answered.

I know I should have sliced my palm, but it's going to really hurt. I gave my palm another examination and then gave the knife Gregor handed me a pointed look.

"What are you waiting for? Every minute you hesitate is another minute he gets closer," Gregor spat.

I closed my eyes and chanted, "Okay. It won't hurt. It won't hurt." I opened my eyes and gave my almost flawless palm a last look. Slowly, I raised my hand, the one with the knife, up. The tip of the cool blade slowly touched my palm and I could feel Gregor's blood drip onto my palm. I pressed the blade down as I chanted, "It won't hurt. It won't hurt."

Just as I felt a tingle in my hand signaling the piercing of my skin, a body flew pass me. I look up at Gregor and saw his face redden. At the same time I felt a presence behind me.

"Hello mate. I see you're not glad we dropped by. Well I can't remedy that now can I?" a voice with a British accent said.

"Catherine, come over here," Gregor commanded.

I started to walk over to him, but the man at my back made a _tsk tsk_ sound and I froze in my tracks.

"You don't want to do that luv. After all you didn't seem like the happy bride just now. Glad I stopped by?"

Because the question was asked of me, I glance up at him and froze yet again. This vampire is gorgeous. All chiseled features. Add to that white hair and… well, words couldn't describe how beautiful he is. I was transfixed by his beauty yet I forced my gaze away.

"I'll take that as a yes, luv." Then he turned his attention back to Gregor.

"Get away from my wife," Gregor grated.

"She's not your wife yet. No blood on your wrist. And her palm is flawless—

"She is my wife. Look at the blood on the blade. Mine and hers. My blood healed her palm before you got here," he lied.

"You lie, Gregor," says another person behind me. "She was never meant to be yours and she will never be."

"She is mine. Ask her," Gregor contested.

"Don't bother with it mate. We know there has not been a marriage this night. Right, luv?" Just as swiftly, I became his interest again.

I looked away which immensely amused the vampire by my side because he started laughing. He had a beautiful laugh, musical even.

"Now you see, she hasn't said anything on the matter. Looks like she's not your wife, Gregor."

"Catherine, that vampire behind you is Bones," Gregor informed me.

That shocked me into looking at Bones. This beautiful man is _Bones_ No wonder he's a man-whore. No woman would deny that.

"Catherine, he's _Bones_," Gregor repeated. That was when I stepped back. This is the man who was going to turn me into his prostitute, the danger to my mom and grandparents.

"He's my husband," I stated. I started to move further away, but Bones stepped closer. "Stay where you are," I said. In response, he just smiled a sexy, satisfied smile and continued to follow me as I backed up.

"She thinks you are a danger to her and her family. Gregor told her you will make her your slave," the other vampire said.

Bones stopped advancing towards me and gave the other vampire a look. "Why would he tell her such a thing grandsire?"

"To make her believe him and for her to lose her fate," the grand sire answered.

"Why would he do that? She's only a human," Bones asked.

"Not a human but a half-vampire, half-human destined for great power."

Wait… what? How did he know I was half-vampire? Who told him what Gregor told me? Must have been one of Gregor's men.

Bones turned towards me and started walking towards me again. I continued to back up this time with my hands up. "Stop," I repeated although his step never faltered. My heart began to beat faster and harder and I panicked. "I won't be your whore!"

He stopped then. "What?"

"I won't let you make me your whore," I reiterated.

"Another lie," Bones' grandsire informed Bones.

"My whore? Pet, I don't need a whore. Enough women in my bed to need one," he said with a smile.

What did he mean—oh. I couldn't stop the blush that scalded my face then. I was gazing at the ground, but I chanced a peek at him. Did he just trace his lower lip with his tongue? No no no. This is bad. He can't be hungry. No. This is so bad. I need to leave. Now.

Just as the thought crossed my mind, Bones started advancing towards me again. I backed up and up and up until the wall at my back halted me.

No no no. I have to leave. I have to leave. I waited until he was right in front of me then I pushed hard and ran. I mad sure to veer away from the vampire in the doorway. I was almost to the door when I was slammed to the floor and my vision blacked.


	2. Chapter 2

**Jeaniene Frost is an amazing writer and I just borrowed a few of her characters… well except for Catherine… well I did borrow Catherine, but not the same exact Catherine. I hope you like it.**

It was so warm. I was warm and floating, floating on a cloud. I burrowed deeper into the cloud.

"think she's waking up…" a voice with an English accent.

Haven't I heard that voice before? It was right after Gregor and I—I jolt out of the blissful cloud that was a pillow with my eyes wide open. My lips parted and a scream filled my throat, but before it came out, a hand covered my mouth. Before I thought further, I bit the hand.

"Careful, pet. That's my hand you're biting," came the amused English accented voice.

My jaw drops and my gaze swung towards the voice and I froze or at least that's the best word to describe my reaction. He was still as beautiful as he was last night.

"You are awake," another voice spoke.

I turned my attention to the man left of Bones who I remembered was Bones' grandsire. The two vampires stared at me. Please don't tell me they want to drink me. I don't want to die.

"W-w-what d-do you w-want with me?" I asked in my most not-scared-but-I'm-scared-voice. Hopefully they won't answer, _"You're blood."_

"What is it exactly that we need grandsire?"

Oh god. Oh god. Oh god. How could he not even know? I'm so dead. The other guy's going to get all fangy and kill me. I know it.

"When the time is right, I shall tell you," he answers. In answer, Bones slightly bows his head. "We will not let harm come to you," he added before leaving via the door behind him.

"You won't?"

"We won't bite, but _I_ wouldn't mind a nibble, luv," Bones says with a grin as green crept into his eyes. Then he full out laughed. "You've gone pale, pet. Don't mind me. I won't nibble unless you ask and I do hope you ask, luv," he answers continuing to stare at me.

"I-I don't think I'll be asking."

"You wound me, pet," he replies with a hand over his heart. "What if I promise you'll like it?"

"N-no, thank you."

"Suit yourself." Bones walked towards the door. Before exiting, he added, "Just ask if you want me to. Nibble that is." The door shut behind him. I didn't hear the lock slide in, but I was sure it did.

A vampire just asked if I wanted him to bite me, maybe even kill me! My life is over. Why did I ever listen to my mom?

"_Catherine, go with that vampire."_

"_Why," I asked._

"_Because he's your kind," she sneered._

"_Why do I have to go?"_

"_He's your kind. He's a vampire. You need to leave. Go Catherine."_

"_But what about you?"_

"_I don't need you. You're the last person I want to see. Get away from me."_

Those were the last words my mother said to me. I was rushed out of the house without getting a chance to say goodbye to my grandparents. I knew my mother couldn't handle me being half-vampire nor could she handle me being the offspring of her rapist, but I thought she loved me.

I shouldn't have listened to her. I should have left on my own. Gone to a different state and become a waitress. Instead, I listened to her and I'm imprisoned by vampires.

My life sucks.

**I'm sorry this chapter is short, but I'm a horrible writer. This chapter was a just-sit-and-write-a-little-chapter. I'll try harder for the future. Jwiz, seriously, I am a terrible writer, but I'll try harder and maybe one day, I'll write even remotely half as good as you do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Again, Jeaniene Frost is amazing and I'm only borrowing a few of her characters to pla—I mean write about. =D Remember, this is in no way Mrs. Frost's Cat or the other character I'm "presenting".**

I sat on the corner of the bed. From this angle I could see the door and look out the window. What am I going to do? I really don't want to be a whore. I don't want to be like those women who end up beaten at the end of the day by their… their… _pimp_. I like my clothes too. If I'm a whore, I'll be forced to wear short skirts and revealing tops.

I closed my eyes and shivered in revulsion. The knock at the door jolted me up.

"C-Come in," I squeaked.

The door opened and a woman came in. She was beautiful even though she looked to be in her forties. As she approached me I realized that her beauty was timeless. She could have been twenty or eighty and still be beautiful.

"I brought you food to eat. Crispin must have scared you. Here." She handed me a plate of fried chicken drumstick and steamed asparagus as I wondered who Crispin was.

I still haven't looked away from her when he spoke. "Annette, what are you doing?"

"Why Crispin, I was just feeding her. Nothing else," Annette replied. "Do you need me?"

"Not right now, but later." Turning his attention to me, he said, "Sorry pet. Forgot you still need to eat."

"Now why would you forget a thing like that, Crispin?" Annette.

The lady, Annette, sits down on the bed and hands me the food again because I forgot to reach for it earlier. Out of curtsey and abject fear, I reached for it. Then I laid it on the bed.

I wasn't hungry before, but smelling the food and seeing the food had my mouth watering.

"Don't fret, pet. We didn't poison it." Bones.

"W-what?" I looked up at him.

"The food. We didn't poison it." Bones.

"Oh." I didn't even think about that.

"Don't worry Catherine. No one poisoned it. If they did, we would have smelt it," Annette added.

I picked up the drumstick and bit it and set it back on the plate. I repeated the procedure with one asparagus.

"Crispin, why don't we leave so Catherine can eat at her leisure?" Annette thankfully suggested.

"No. I need to speak with her," he says while green bled into his eyes.

I think my eyes widen and my right hand went up to cover the right side of my neck because Bones laughed and told me, "I don't mean biting, pet." Looking at me another moment, he conceded and stood up to leave.

Annette said, "Don't mind Crispin, he's always like that. Enjoy your lunch," and then she followed Bones out the door.

The breath I didn't know I was holding rushed out of my lunged and I heard Bones laughed even though the sound was muffled by the door. Heat flooded my face, but I turned to the plate of food next to me.

**I hope you guys and gals liked it. I'm kind of hungry now so I'm going to make dinner. Gosh, when Cat's mouth started watering, mine started to and now I'm seriously hungry. I'll try to update soon. Reviews please? =)**


	4. Teaser

I'm sorry for not updating. I promise to have an extra long one by the end of this week Friday at the latest.

Before then here's a teaser.

"I'm their Doritos."

Hehe. I hope you guys will love Lexus as much as I already do.


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm terribly sorry for not updating. My computer had a virus and I've been a little busy. Once again, this is a figment of my imagination derived from the amazingly glorious Jeaniene Frost. Oh and if any of you have not read Spade's Book, shame on you. Go buy it right after you read this. =) I'm going to try and give "Cat" more personality. I hope you enjoy.**

I've been stuck here for a week and I've been dirty the whole time. Even though there's a bathroom in the room I'm given, I've been too paranoid to use it. What if I'm in there and a vampire— he comes in. Then I think about all the other vampires in the house and I automatically convince myself there's no way I'll get clean and done without a vampire getting in.

Just like that, the woman, Annette, opened the door and peered in. For the past week, she's been my only human-- well any kind of contact and I've been grateful. Ever since she began talking to me, I've seem to be more like myself although cautious. She wrinkled her nose like something smelled and walked in.

"My, aren't you up late. How are you feeling?" she asked.

I shrugged indifferently, but I didn't take my eyes off of her.

"Sweetheart, I know you're scared of us, but you should shower. Nothing will happen. I'll even stand guard. I'm saying it for your benefit. I know you must want to shower because it's been a week since you've been here. I'll help you," she coaxed continuing towards me.

"S-Stop. I'll do it. Just-just stay there and don't come further," I replied with my hands up. Without taking my eyes off of her, I pulled off the covers and headed towards the bathroom. What could I do? I know I shouldn't trust a vampire, but I need to shower. I can smell myself and I smell like a garbage dump.

I close and lock the door even though I knew it wouldn't stop a vampire if he wanted in. I felt more secure with the door closed. I turn towards the shower I began to take off my clothes. Instead of taking everything off, I kept my bra and underwear on just in case.

Into the shower I stepped and turned on the water to take one of the most amazing showers of my life.

After making sure I was clean, I dried and dressed in the shower stall. I didn't have a bra or underwear to wear unfortunately. That meant I'd have to go commando up top and down low.

I slowly approached the bathroom door and grasp the door knob. Before I twisted it, I took a deep breath and squeezed my eyes shut. That should have helped enough, but as I twisted the door knob, I found myself taking another deep breath.

I pulled the door and forced my eyes open to see Annette lounging on the bed. I scanned the room to make sure no one else was in. Then I walked over to her and sat on the bed.

"You're still here?" I asked her.

"I told you I'll be here didn't I?"

I didn't answer her. Instead I went to sit on the bed and looked at her, really looked at her. She was gorgeous in an elegant sort of way. She couldn't be more than forty years old nor could she be ten or fifteen, but with the way she's laying on the bed, she looked like a teenager. If you take away the vampire attributes she seems almost harmless... almost.

"Would you like to get out and walk around?" Annette asked me.

"You'd let me do that? What about the others?" Gregor never let me roam around. The only time I was able to walk around was with him.

"They won't be around. Just me and you," she replied.

Because a little of me trusted her, I nodded and stood up. She led the way as I followed her to the living room. When I saw the interior of the room, I knew I was a pauper compared to them. I could almost smell how expensive the throw blanket lying on the couch was. I certainly did not belong in this place.

A quick glance proved Annette's words true. Not another vampire in sight. Instead, two human guys and three human women sat in front of the TV. Since I left my mother, I've never seen a better sight. Humans. It's been so long since I've seen anyone like me. All along they were right here in this very house...

Before I could censor myself, I asked, "What are you doing here? This is a vampire holding."

Five heads turned my way. Then they turned to one another before the blond guy questioned, "You the little dumpling they brought in?" After I nodded, he looked at me and said, "You're kind of cute. I'm Lexus," he crunched on a Doritos chip then continued, "Want some?"

"Lex! Stop being rude," the strawberry blond demanded as she smacked the Lexus guy's head.

"That didn't hurt," Lexus combated.

"I'm Cupcake, what's your name?" the strawberry blond said ignoring Lexus

"Uh, Cather-- Cat, just Cat," I replied.

"Hi Cather--Cat-- just Cat. Really, want some Doritos? Cuz' I'm willing to share with you," Lexus added.

"Uh, it's okay. I just ate. And my name's Cat."

"Well, too bad for you then Cat. Doritos are _the_ food. They're _the_ most amazing, most delicious dessert in the world. You still sure?"

"I'm okay."

Cupcake smacked him in the head again. While rubbing his head, he hollered "Ow! Damn it Cups that one hurt!"

Ignoring him again, she addressed me, "Hi, Cat. before I answer your question, let me introduce us. That guy I just hit is Lexus, but he perfers Lex or at least he better prefer it. The girl with amazing hair over by Lex is Kyry. The adorable blonde on the other side of Kyry is Zaria. She goes by Z. The guy next to me is Emm." As she went through each person, they went through their own greeting. Lex incurred about the Doritos again. Kyry smiled. Zaria waved shyly and Emm inclined his head. "So we're here because we help feed the vamps."

"I'm their Doritos," Lex added.

"You're my Doritos, actually," Annette pitches in.

"Yes Beautiful," he replies to Annette with a grin.

"Get a room," Cupcake suggested. She knocked him upside the head once more and turns to me. She pulled me down to sit next to her on the floor.

"Why aren't you sitting on the couch?" I asked. I was really curious. Was it because they're not allowed to?

"Oh, you can sit there if you want. This is just more comfy. Here, want a pillow?" She indicated a plush bean bag by the couch.

"Um, no. I'll sit with you." I guess I was wrong.

**Okay so I lied. I want to put this up cuz I might not get to it, but I promise more every time for now on until the tenth one? Yea that. =) Don't kill me. **


End file.
